tiempos de amor y guerra
by eldarion erchamion
Summary: AU.harry potter es un joven oficial del ejercito britanico, pero su vida da un giro cuando se ve envuelto en la primera guerra mundial...como lograra superar la oscuridad, una pequeña pelirroja sera la luz de esperanza.


25 de abril de mil novecientos doce

Las cosas se notaban convulsionadas en los principios del siglo XX, mientras el mundo respiraba una cierta paz, las potencias mundiales estaban inmersas en una carrera armamentista para ver estar bien defendidos. Asi las cosas Inglaterra era la potencia indiscutida en todo el orbe, sus barcos gobernaban las aguas y sus colonias estaban en los 5 continentes.

Por todas partes las revueltas y las protestas eran cosa de todos los días. En serbia la mano negra preparaba atentados y conspiraciones en contra del poderoso imperio austro-húngaro y en Irlanda se cocinaba a fuego lento una revolución de los independentistas.

, en el tranquilo barrio de Little wingisn, un barrio donde nunca ocurría nada, y donde la mayoría de los habitantes eran personas de la tercera edad, excepto una…

Harry Potter tenía 18 años, vivía con sus tíos abuelos Albus Dumbledore y minerva. Ellos lo habían criado como a un hijo desde la trágica muerte de sus padres cuando solo contaba con 2 años. Harry era un chico común, había estudiado en un buen colegio, Hogwarts, donde su abuelo había sido uno de los directores más renombrados antes de su retiro, y ahora se preparaba para ingresar a Oxford a estudiar derecho como lo hiciera su padre hace ya tantos años.

Pero el chico se sentía frustrado con el mundo. Había sido capitán del equipo de rugby desde los 16 años, tenía las mejores notas de su clase y un futuro prometedor .en contrapartida a eso muchas cosas lo habían golpeado. Cuando tenía 14 años su padrino lord sirius black había fallecido dejándole una cuantiosa suma de libras y un vacío que nada podía llenar en su corazón. Black había sido como un padre para él, su confidente, su amigo, su mentor…y luego de un día para otro el destino lo despojo nuevamente de uno de sus seres más queridos.

Muchos intentaron acercársele pues a su ya gran fortuna por ser nieto de Albus Dumbledore se le sumaba lo que recibía por ser ahijado de uno de los lores más ricos de Inglaterra, y fue así como Harry conoció a su gran perdición. Cho era una chica muy guapa, hija de una famosa familia de comerciantes orientales ávidos de subir en la escala social. La chica iba a la misma escuela que Harry y pronto se destacó por su belleza y sensualidad.

Rápidamente ella fijo su objetivo en el más codiciado por las féminas de la escuela pues sus padres le habían dejado claro de que si no encontraba un matrimonio ventajoso para la familia, bien se podría ir olvidando de esa vida de lujos y comodidades a la que estaba acostumbrada.

Harry por su parte no solía interesarse mucho en las chicas pues siempre andaba con la cabeza en sus estudios o el rugby. Hasta ese fatídico día en que la vio…era alta, esbelta, con una figura de infarto y con aquellos rasgos orientales tan exóticos en el Londres de los principios del siglo XX. Apenas sus ojos verde esmeralda se cruzaron con los negros de ellas perdió el sentido de la realidad, se entregó por completo a la tarea de conquistarla y la chica que ya poseía experiencia en esas lides se dejó conquistar de la manera más difícil.

El chico perdió el sentido de la dignidad, del orgullo y de la razón. Se dormía pensando en ella, se despertaba pensando en ella, en cada instante estaba en su cabeza y cuando la dejaba en la puerta de su casa y ella lo enviaba con la más fría sonrisa a dormir lo hacía con un vacío en el estómago pensando que quizás ella encontrara otro mejor y lo abandonaría.

Descuido sus estudios porque ella prefería que estuviera comprándole joyas carísimas o llevándola a pasear a la casa de campo que el chico poseía, donde realizaban interminables y frívolas tertulias con la gente de la más alta aristocracia. Descuido a sus amigos porque él prefería pasar todo el día con su amada antes que disfrutar de la cálida camaradería.

Sus abuelos hablaron con él, le dijeron que esa chica no lo quería por su forma de ser, sino que por su dinero. Pero él no los escucho…ellos solo querían arrebatarle la felicidad que Cho le entregaba en cada sonrisa, en cada beso…en cada caricia.

Mientras él se desvivía por Cho, el mundo pasaba por un periodo de tensión en calma, la paz armada estaba en su auge y las estratagemas de las diferentes potencias se tejían en secreto forjando una tela de araña que en poco tiempo atraparía al mundo.

Pero no nos desviemos de la historia. Cualquiera pensaría que este tipo estaba completamente loco, y puede que ustedes tengan razón, pues dicen que el primer amor siempre te marca y para una persona que no conocía mucho sobre eso puede ser fatal. Nuestro amigo se encontraba en un momento muy oscuro de su vida, sirius no estaba para apoyarlo y con sus abuelos no podía comentar lo que le ocurría. Así que de apoco nuestro Harry se fue hundiendo más y más en aquel torbellino masoquista que es el "primer amor".

A Cho le encantaba ir al club de campo donde se codeaba con la flor de la aristocracia inglesa, donde lucia lindos vestidos y las más hermosas joyas que su novio le regalaba. Aunque no lo soportaba, la envidia en los ojos de las otras mujeres era algo que le daba la fuerza para resistir las tediosas muestras de cariño del patético joven.

Cada vez que el intentaba darle un beso ella inventaba una excusa para alejarse, cada vez Harry intentaba abrazarla ella lo alejaba con pretextos de la más baja categoría, y el chico ciego de amor le hacía caso pues no veía el desprecio con que los ojos de su amada lo miraban. Del sexo mejor ni hablemos, en el año y medio que llevaban la chica ni siquiera lo dejo pasar más allá del salón de su casa, y le decía que solo será suya cuando tuviera un anillo y la bendición de un sacerdote.

Así las cosas transcurrían con una vida desesperante para el pobre chico que se veía más enamorado cada día y la otra por su parte se veía más repelida por el pobre muchacho. Hasta que un día conoció a Michael.

Michael Buckingham que era descendiente de la mismísima familia real, era alto, fornido, rubio de ojos azules y con más dinero y posición social de la que el pobre Harry tenia. Sin duda un tesoro para una mujer como la fría Cho. Se conocieron en un baile al que había asistido con Harry y con solo verlo supo que debía cambiar su estrategia…pobre Cho, no sabía que aquella bestia fatal llamada amor estaba a punto de tocar a su puerta.

Michael por su parte era un vividor, un mujeriego, un dandi que tenía la vida asegurada solo por ser un Buckingham, acostumbrado a seducir a las mujeres más hermosas del mundo, sin importar que fueran, casadas, viudas, solteras o comprometidas. Apenas vio a Cho descubrió cuál sería su siguiente reto.

La miro toda la noche con aquellos intensos ojos azules y ella sin darse cuenta se sintió turbada y nerviosa por aquello, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso la inteligente, la fría, la fuerte Cho Chang mostraba debilidad? No de eso ni hablar…solamente la pillaba en un mal momento pero todo se solucionaría.

Al terminar la velada y luego de soportar bailar con Harry casi toda la noche, un criado de Michael se le acerco cuando Harry se despedía de los dueños de casa.

-disculpe señorita-dijo el hombre que vestía un uniforme estilo victoriano con peluca y mangas con encajes-mi señor Buckingham me ruega preguntar vuestro nombre.

-preguntad a tu señor, ¿Por qué razón desea saberlo?- dijo ella levantando la barbilla de forma altanera.

-mi señor me ha dicho que se a prendado de vuestra belleza y que le haría el hombre mas feliz de la tierra si le concede una audiencia…a solas-dijo el hombre muy bajito para que nadie los escuchara.

El corazón de Cho latió a 100 km/h de solo pensar en pasar un rato a solas con aquel hombre asi que sin pensar en estrategias ni nada le respondió:

-dile a tu señor que lo esperare en el pasillo de arriba en 5 minutos-

El hombre se dio la media vuelta y dejo a Cho sola ansiosa y nerviosa por partes iguales, al momento Harry llego a su lado y le sonrió, cosa que hiso salir a Cho de su mundo de fantasías.

-debo ir al baño Harry- dijo ella y sin esperar respuesta del chico salió como alma que lleva el diablo del salón.

Mientras el joven Potter se acercaba al lugar donde su abuelo y otros hombres importantes discutían lo que acontecía en el resto de Europa.

-creo que la carrera armamentista que se lleva a cabo no pinta para nada bueno-decía el abuelo de Harry-yo personalmente me considero un pacifista redomado y pienso que las armas no nos llevaran a nada más que a la pérdida del sentido humano.

-pero Albus, debemos asegurarnos que nuestras fronteras y colonias estén a salvo…los turcos, los austro-húngaros e incluso los alemanes amenazan nuestros dominios…se de buena fe que el káiser intenta crear una potencia naval que compita con la nuestra.

-según e oído-dijo uno de los hombres-Guillermo II ha invertido una gran cantidad de marcos en la producción de submarinos que…

Harry dejo de oír pues esos asuntos ya no le importaban, si estallaba una guerra y morían inocentes no era algo que le preocupara más o menos, para el primero estaba Cho y luego el resto del mundo. ¿Dónde estaría su novia? Hacía rato que debía haber vuelto del baño y no pasaba nada.

-bueno-pensó en vos alta-ojala que no le haya pasado nada malo, creo que mejor iré al balcón tomar un poco de aire.

En el segundo piso de la mansión una joven daba se apretaba nerviosa contra el muro del oscuro pasillo, rogando a dios que nadie la viera. De repente unas frías manos la tomaron por los hombros y un cálido aliento le llego al cuello. Rápidamente se giró para encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules que la hacían estremecer, sintió ganas de arrojarse a sus brazos, de besar esos labios rosados. Pero debía controlarse o sino todo el plan se iría por la borda.

-mi señora, debo decirle que he quedado prendado de vuestra belleza, es la dama más hermosa que he visto en mi vida- dijo el chico con una de sus ensayadas sonrisas que hacían estremecer a las chicas, y después de eso Cho Chang perdió el sentido de la realidad.

Cuando bajo a encontrarse con su novio, su aspecto no era el mejor, tenía los labios hinchados por la apasionante sesión de besos con lord Buckingham y los ojos rojos por haber estado en la oscuridad.

-¿Cho amor mío que fue lo que te ocurrió?-pregunto Harry preocupado-hace una hora dijiste que irías al baño y no volvías.

- Harry he estado haciendo lo que todos en el baño, déjame en paz-le ordeno mordazmente la oriental. Harry como siempre debió hacerle caso con aquella sensación de desasosiego en el estómago.

- está bien amor…no quise molestarte-dijo conciliador arrastrando una vez más su orgullo.

-bueno, ¿qué esperas para llevarme a mi casa? Una dama como yo no puede andar hasta tan tarde por las calles de Londres-dijo de forma altiva.

Al instante salieron de la mansión donde Jaime, el chofer, esperaba con la puerta abierta del coche. No hablaron en todo el camino, ella por ir pensando en Michael y sus apasionados besos, y el atormentándose por la indiferencia de su novia.

Al llegar a la casa de Cho Harry la acompaño a la puerta deteniéndose justo en ella. Un criado la abrió y Cho se dispuso a entrar despidiéndose del chico con un corto y frio beso en la mejilla.

-¿te veré mañana amor mío?-pregunto Harry con esperanza.

-creo que mejor no, veras…debo…em…acompañar a mi madre al hogar de caridad, tu sabes que la gente bien debe ayudar a los que lo necesitan- y sin decir más se dio la vuelta y entro a su casa.

Luego de esa noche las cosas no mejoraron para el joven Potter, su novia se negaba a verlo inventando escusas cada vez más increíbles, y sus desapariciones continuaban sin explicaciones. Hasta que un fatídico día descubrió todo.

El se encontraba en el parque donde solía ir a hacer ejercicio, le gustaba por que no era un lugar como los que siempre visitaba lleno de gente snob y arribista. Era un simple parque en medio de Londres, donde se juntaban las familias a hacer picnic, tenía también un gran campo de rugby donde aficionados se reunían a jugar y donde el mismo jugaba pues nadie reconocía a lord Harry Potter.

Caminaba tranquilamente pensando en su chica y en por que evitaba encontrarlo, cuando los vio. Iban a bordo de un auto Ford T último modelo, ella reía como nunca lo había hecho con él y el otro le pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros. De repente se acercaron y se besaron con pasión desbordante…como nunca lo había besado a él.

En ese instante, Harry Potter se desmorono…se hundió en el abismo más profundo, y creyó que la única solución era la muerte, pero su coraje no alcanzaba para hacerlo por sí mismo así que busco por otras formas.

Decidió huir de todo ese mundo de frivolidad y dolor, decidió olvidar a Cho Chang y su engaño pues todo había sido culpa de él y su ceguera. Así que tomo sus cosas se despidieron de sus abuelos con cariño y les pidió perdón por haberlo hecho sufrir con su actitud y partió a cumplir con su servicio militar.

Era mil novecientos doce y su vida se notaba oscura como la boca de un lobo.


End file.
